pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY009: Clemont heeft een Geheim!
(Engels: Clemont's Got a Secret!) is de 9de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 9de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden zijn aangekomen in Lumiose City, wanneer Serena wil gaan winkelen, zegt Clemont dat ze dat beter de volgende keer kunnen doen en nu gelijk door gaan naar Cyllage City. Ineens worden Clemont en Bonnie groepen door hun vader, Meyer, die Clemont boos toespreekt omdat hij een te strenge Gym Leider is. Wanneer Serena en Ash dit horen worden ze ineens heel boos op Clemont omdat hij hen niks verteld heeft. Later legt Clemont uit dat hij door Clembot zijn eigen Gym is uitgegooid. Daarna stelt Ash voor om Clembot samen uit te schakelen en de Lumiose Gym terug te krijgen. Zal het lukken om de Gym terug te krijgen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en Serena zijn boos omdat Clemont hen niet vertelt heeft dat hij de Lumiose Gym Leider is.Ash en zijn vrienden zijn aangekomen in Lumiose City, tijdens hun reis naar Cyllage City. Serena is heel enthousiast dat ze weer in Lumiose City is, omdat ze de vorige keer snel weer weg moest omdat ze Ash wou ontmoeten in Santalune City. Daarna vertelt Ash over zijn vorige ervaring in de Lumiose Gym, wanneer Serena hoort dat een uitdager minimaal vier badges moet hebben vindt ze dit heel raar. Clemont stelt hierna gelijk voor om Lumiose City te verlaten en probeert samen met Bonnie Serena en Ash de stad uit te duwen. Voordat ze Ash en Serena de stad uit konden krijgen, werden Clemont en Bonnie geroepen door Meyer, hun vader. Clemont en Bonnie introduceren Meyer en Ampharos aan Ash en Serena. Wanneer Bonnie vertelt dat Ash en Serena hun nieuwe vrienden zijn, is Meyer heel trots op zijn kinderen. Wanneer Ash en Serena zichzelf voorstellen en Meyer Pikachu en Dedenne ontmoet wordt hij helemaal enthousiast, omdat hij een voorliefde voor type Pokémon heeft. Daarna spreekt Meyer Clemont wat strenger toen, omdat Meyer vindt dat Clemont vaker naar huis moet komen en dat hij niet zo streng moet zijn op uitdagers van zijn Gym. Daarna rijdt Meyer samen met Ampharos op zijn scooter weg. Ash en Serena zijn verbaast dat Clemont een Gym Leider is en worden zelfs boos op hem omdat hij hen niks verteld heeft. Daarna besluiten Clemont en Bonnie om de waarheid te spreken en vertellen ze waarom ze het niet eerder hadden verteld. Later in een parkje in Lumiose City, vertelt Clemont dat hij inderdaad de Lumiose Gym Leider is. Maar omdat hij zo druk was met het vechten tegen uitdagers had Clemont geen tijd meer voor zijn andere passie uitvinden. Daarom besloot Clemont om Clembot te maken, een robot die hem zou kunnen vervangen als Gym Leider zodat hij meer vrije tijd kreeg. Clemont programmeerde Clembot, zodat hij een goede Gym Leider kon worden, Clemont wou dat uitdagers ongeveer vier badges hadden verdiend en dat Clembot streng maar rechtvaardig was. Maar nadat Clemont de robot in elkaar had gezet, dacht Clembot dat Clemont een uitdager was en vroeg hij hoeveel badges Clemont had, Clemont antwoordde daarop dat hij er geen één had. Clembot wou daarop Clemont de Gym uitgooien, maar Clemont had hier rekening mee gehouden en had daarom de "Meester Herkennings Gevechtsmodes" geïnstalleerd, die met een stemherkenningscode kon worden geactiveerd. Maar door een ongelukje was de verkeerde code geregistreerd, waardoor Clemont deze mode niet kon activeren en zijn Gym werd uitgegooid. Nadat Ash en Serena dit verhaal hadden gehoord, wouden ze Clemont helpen om zijn Gym terug te krijgen. Wanneer de groep later bij de Prism Tower aankomt, staan er een boze menigte bij de Gym. Ze waren allemaal heel boos om het gedrag van de Gym Leider, Clembot, en zeiden dat ze nooit meer bij deze Gym terug zouden komen. Opdat moment verliest Clemont het vertrouwen dat hij zijn Gym terug kan krijgen met alleen zijn onervaren Bunnelby terwijl Clembot al zijn Pokémon heeft. Ash zei daarna dat het misschien niet gaat lukken, maar dat je het altijd kunt proberen. Daarna vroeg Serena waarom Clemont eigenlijk een Gym Leider wou worden. Bonnie vertelde dat Clemont de beste type trainer was uit de hele stad en Clemont voegde daaraan toe dat hij via de Gym een nog sterkere type trainer wou worden. Later bereiken Ash en zijn vrienden de Gym dankzij het ventilatiesysteem van de Prism Tower. Wanneer Clemont's Magnemite zijn trainer ziet is hij heel blij om hem weer te zien, maar toch valt hij Clemont aan omdat hij van Clembot indringers moest wegjagen. Ash gebruikte daarom zijn Froakie's frubbles om Magnemite tijdelijk uit te schakelen, terwijl de rest van de groep naar het strijdveld toe rende. Maar de groep werd tegengehouden door Clemont's Magneton, Serena probeerde met haar Fennekin Magneton uit te schakelen, maar dit lukte uiteindelijk niet. Waardoor Ash de groep uiteindelijk inhaalde en Magneton uit schakelde met zijn Froakie's Frubbles. Daarna kwamen ze bij het strijdveld uit en dacht Clembot dat Clemont een uitdager was. Daarna activeerde Clemont de "Meester Herkennings Gevechtsmodes", Clemont had goed nagedacht wat de code was en had hem ditmaal goed waardoor Clemont Clembot kon uitdagen. thumb|250px|Clemont tijdens het gevecht tegen Clembot.Clembot gebruikte Clemont's Heliolisk in de strijd tegen Bunnelby. Heliolisk begon met een Thunderbolt, net zoals Clemont had verwacht. Bunnelby gooide daarop het zand van het strijdveld in de lucht om de aanval tegen te houden. Daarna raakte Bunnelby Heliolisk met zijn Double Slap, daarna gebruikte hij Dig om aan Heliolisk te kunnen ontsnappen. Maar Heliolisk gebruikte ineens Bulldoze, een aanval die Clemont hem niet had geleerd. Hierdoor vloog Bunnelby door de lucht waardoor Heliolisk hem kon raken met zijn Dragon Tail. Bunnelby probeerde daarna Heliolisk te verwarren met zijn Double Team, maar Heliolisk gebruikte Parabolic Charge waarmee hij alle Bunnelby kon raken. Clemont gebruikte daarna Dig en liet Bunnelby ondergronds Double Team gebruiken. Daarop gebruikt Heliolisk Bulldoze, terwijl alle Bunnelby kopieën bovengrond verslagen werden door Parabolic Charge, viel de echte Bunnelby van onderen Heliolisk aan. Dig was supper effectief, Clemont gebruikte daarna Bunnelby's Mud Shot om het gevecht te beëindigen. Nadat Clemont Clembot had verslagen herprogrammeerde hij Clembot. Clemont zorgde ervoor dat Clembot alle uitdagingen aan zou nemen en geen geweld op de uitdagers zou gebruiken. Daarna ging de groep naar de elektronica winkel van Meyer. Clemont vertelde aan zijn vader dat hij zijn gym was uitgegooid door Clembot, hoewel Meyer eerst boos was, was hij uiteindelijk wel blij dat alles uiteindelijk weer goed gekomen was. Daarna vertelde Clemont dat hij en Bonnie met Ash en Serena mee op reis wouden en dat Clembot dan op de Gym zou kunnen passen. Meyer was heel trots op zijn kinderen en vond het goed dat Clemont en Bonnie samen met hun vrienden op reis gingen. Die nacht vallen Serena en Bonnie als snel in slaap in de kamer van Bonnie. Terwijl Ash en Clemont nog een gesprek hebben. Ash vertelde dat hij teleurgesteld was dat hij de Lumiose Gym niet kon uitdagen, maar dat hij nu Clemont pas wil uitdagen als hij vier badges heeft, maar dan wou hij wel een Gym Gevecht tegen Clemont hebben en niet tegen Clembot, Clemont keurde dit goed en zei dat Ash zich moest voorbereiden op het spannendste Gym Gevecht van zijn leven. Aan het einde van de aflevering zien we de Gemaskerde Blaziken op de daken van Lumiose City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Als onze helden in Lumiose City arriveren kijken Ash en Serena enthousiast rond, maar zijn Clemont en Bonnie een beetje nerveus. Serena krijgt de indrukwekkende Prisma Toren in het oog en Ash vertelt haar over zijn poging de Lumiose Gym (die zich daarbinnen bevindt) uit te dagen. Een poging die jammerlijk is mislukt door een robot die hem eruit heeft gegooid, omdat hij nog geen vier Kalos Gym Badges had. Clemont doet net alsof zijn neus bloedt en Bonnie wil meteen vertrekken, wanneer er plotseling iemand voor ze opduikt – het is Meyer, de vader van Clemont en Bonnie. Meyer onthult al snel dat Clemont de Gym Leader van Lumiose City is. En Ash en Serena zijn zeer verrast! Clemont legt uit dat de gym teveel tijd van hem vergde (hij wilde liever aan zijn uitvindingen werken) en daarom een robot, genaamd Clembot heeft gebouwd met de bedoeling dat hij een paar van zijn taken zou overnemen. Maar een fout tijdens de programmering heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Clembot een lompe personaliteit heeft en niet van de regels af wil wijken. En omdat Clemont ook niet vier Gym Badges heeft, laat Clembot hem niet eens in zijn eigen Gym toe! Na een peptalk van Ash is Clemont bereid om de Gym binnen te sluipen, zodat hij de slecht functionerende robot kan repareren. Binnen treffen ze Clembot op het strijdveld aan, waar hij eindelijk Clemont’s herkenningscode en de uitdaging voor een gevecht accepteert. Clemont’s Bunnelby neemt het op tegen zijn eigen Heliolisk, een van de Pokémon die hij in de Gym heeft achtergelaten om samen met Clembot te vechten. Bunnelby laat zien dat hij zich niet zomaar gewonnen geeft en met een onverwachte strategie slaagt Clemont erin om zijn eigen creatie te verslaan! De robot herkent eindelijk zijn uitvinder en Clemont begint aan zijn herprogrammering. Deze keer vergeet hij niet om een paar belangrijke kwaliteiten te programmeren zoals; meelevendheid, vriendelijkheid en flexibiliteit. Daarna brengt Clemont met Ash, Serena en Bonnie een bezoekje aan zijn vader om de situatie in de Gym uit te leggen en hem ook te vertellen dat ze de nieuwe, verbeterde Clembot de leiding geven, zodat ze met hun vrienden kunnen blijven reizen! Meyer vindt het goed dat ze weer op reis gaan, maar laat Ash en Serena beloven dat ze ervoor zorgen dat zijn kinderen uit de problemen blijven. Die nacht vraagt Clemont aan Ash of hij het erg vindt dat hij geen gevecht heeft kunnen hebben in de Lumiose Gym. Ash zegt dat hij de oude regel wil nastreven en dus eerst vier badges wil hebben en pas terugkeert als hij wat verder met zijn Kalos reis is… op één voorwaarde. Als hij terugkeert om de Lumiose Gym uit te dagen, wil hij tegen Clemont vechten in plaats van Clembot! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Clembot (Gezien) *Meyer Pokémon *Clemont's Heliolisk *Clemont's Magneton *Clemont's Magnemite *Meyer's Ampharos *Heliolisk Aanvallen *Bulldoze Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Clemont *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Clemont. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Surskit *Alhoewel het al een aantal keer is gebeurd in de Spin-off games, is dit in de Anime de eerste keer dat een Magneton zich splitst in een Magnemite. *Meowth is in deze aflevering is z'n eentje te zien, dit is de eerste keer in de Anime dat een Team Rocket lid alleen in een aflevering te zien is. *Deze aflevering bevat flashbacks uit: **XY003: Een Levendig Luchtgevecht!, Bonnie en Clemont voegen zich bij Ash op zijn Pokémon reis. **XY004: Een Vriendschap met Knetterende Konen!, de groep ontmoet Dedenne voor de tweede keer. **XY006: Vechten op Glad IJs!, Clemont's Sticky Web kanon ontploft, waardoor hij en als z'n vrienden afro's krijgen. **XY007: Wat een Gesjees Tijdens de Rhyhorn-Race!, Meowth wordt geraakt door de Mud Shot van Clemont's Bunnelby Fouten *Wanneer Ash Heliolisk opzoekt in zijn Pokédex is het puntje van Heliolisk's staart geel.' *Wanneer Clemont's Bunnelby Heliolisk's aanval afweert, zijn de oranje en zwarte kleuren van Helilisk's staart omgewisseld. *Wanneer Clemont naar Heliolisk rent is Heliolisk's kaak de verkeerde kleur. Galerij XY009-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Clemont Magnemite.png|Magnemite bewaakt de Lumiose Gym voor Clembot. Clemont Magneton.png|Magneton bewaakt de Lumiose Gym voor Clembot. Clemont VS Clembot XY009.png|Clemont VS Clembot Clemont Heliolisk.png|Heliolisk tijdens het gevecht tegen Clemont Meyer is blij dat Clemont en Bonnie met Ash en Serena op reis gaan.png|Meyer is blij dat Clemont en Bonnie met Ash en Serena op reis gaan. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)